Drivers may use devices, such as mobile phones, while driving in their vehicles. Some uses while driving may be helpful, such as using a navigation application to navigate the driver to his or her destination. Some uses of the devices may be dangerous, such as if the driver is texting, playing a game, or taking a picture while driving. Accordingly, there is a need to detect whether a device is being handled in the vehicle.